Yetts OMuckHart
Yetts O'muckhart After the fall of Valeria Beach during the great server map wipe of 2013, ChocoboSlice and shoegpb were forced to relocate after having lost all bank funding when their assets "accidentally" "vanished" "mysteriously"... "somehow". Having to start over with nothing but literally thousands of spruce wood planks, they scourged the land and founded the basis for what is now the uncompleted castle and nearby town, honoring their lost and great founding father, Yetts O'muckhart. During the Scottish war of 1451, the war for independence against the Mongolian Empire, Yetts served as the General of the Navy, having won over 15 battles against his own men. He fought valiantly, and having been fired from the then Navy (now Air Force), Yetts made his way south to a land know as the Vahl Relm, later dubbed as "Vahlrehya" by the incoming hordes of explorers and birthing nations. After having created the first Goat Petting Zoo in Vahl, Yetts was forced to flee from the town after having made fun of the town mayor's hippopotomonstro-sesquipedaliophobia. Later Yetts would cite this as his greatest decision against the "man" (please note the mayor was a woman) for being too oppressive of his what would have then been declared "conservative " views, or as we call it today, Communism. Yetts lived off of herbs and sheep fur, mostly, for over 15 years, and eventually found the love of his life, Towny. He created a town once known as Pomum, which one day would later be renamed in his honor, the town this page is about in fact, YETTS O'MUCKHART. Back to the today, the new leaders of Muckhart, Chocobo and shoe, now lead the poorest running nation on the server, having been called by many critics "horrible", and having "horrible ethics and terrible moralities... it's a miracle anyone even converses with those, those, 'brutes'". Ironically, the new leaders run the grande' city through Yett's iconic motives and morales. Town Rules and Ethics #Don't grief #No Griefing #Really, don't do it #If you grief, you will be cut up into a mil- #Please be kind to your neighbors and treat everyone the way you'd like to be treated #Don't kill nature, you pinch natures pennies, nature will pinch back #Toasters toast toast #Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo Residential Life This part is a joke, because there are no residents. Because they all died. Or as we like to say, they "accidentally" "vanished" "mysteriously"... "somehow". Disclaimer I (chocobslice) was inspired by the many town pages on the wiki and was very interested in making a page about our own town, Yetts Omuckhart. Unfortunately, our town isn't nearly as interesting as the fantastic towns the wiki has been marked by, by the players who have worked as hard as they have on them, so I decided to do a parody of them. This page isn't in anyway intended to mock those pages or those towns, but moreso as a homage to them, and as a thanks to all of you who take the time to add something unique, something special, and something you to the wiki. So thank you. And if anyone doesn't like anything I sort of "took", so to speak, from your page, then please just make some noise, and I'll edit it or remove it to make sure no one finds this offensive. And, if anyone wants something to be parodied moreso, that I haven't done yet, and you'd like that, then, yeah, just ask. Category:Towns